Coming Back From It All
by misslaine1004
Summary: Throughout her long life, Bella has been hung up on the past, seeking revenge on the ones who destroyed her. But when she arrives to Forks, Washington to start over, she meets the Cullens. Will they be able to help Bella let the past go and move forward, or will she be stuck in her nightmares forever?


**This chapter is kind of serving as a pilot episode if you want to call it that. If you guys like it let me know in your review, I really don't like starting stories and finishing them that no one likes. So please give honest and critical feedback, What you think could be improved, what you think is Good just the way it is, Something you like or don't like. While yes generally I would love good reviews I understand that it's not always going to be like that. Not everyone likes everyone's writing. So I prefer honesty so that I know what kind of style I should use. Just a heads up, these are not my characters. Stephanie Meyers owns them, I'm just having fun with them.**

Chapter 1

Light giggles and raucous laughter surrounded the table. Abigail and Hope were huddled together, smiling widely and giggling randomly. I turned to my left slightly, and saw my pa and David engaged in a deep conversation. My ma tapped my shoulder lightly, and I turned to her with a barely concealed grimace.

"Why don't you open the door, Neshaka?" She requested. I frowned. I didn't want to do the stupid 'thing opening the door and letting the spirit in the home' stuff. It was lame. She gave me a withering glare and I quickly plastered a smile on my face.

"Sure mama, I'd love to." Slowly, I went and opened the door, effectively letting the spirit in. And the Nazis. I screamed in terror as they grabbed my arm forcefully and painfully, hearing my family crying out in fear and confusion.

"We haven't done anything!" My father roared. A bang sounded and I screamed as my papa feel to the for, blood oozing around his head. My siblings were sobbing.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" Abigail cried loudly. One of the Nazis gripping her shook her hard.

"Shut up, you little fucker, " he growled. I looked into the eyes of my capture.

"Jake?" I whispered. "How could you? We're supposed to be friends!" His cold eyes stared back at me.

"Why would I be friends with a piece of trash _Jew_ like you?" He answered. I choked on a sob as David tried hitting the man holding him.

I scanned the room for my ma. I couldn't breathe as I saw two men holding her to the ground as another man was touching her in a way only my father should have been.

"Mama" I choked. Her tear stained face turned to me.

"Bella, " she said in a broken whisper before turning away. Jake dragged me out right as I saw a young man smacking Hope across the face.

"Don't touch her, you monster!" I yelled angrily. He smirked cruelly at me before putting his gun to her sweet head. She looked at me fearfully and I gave her a watery smile.

"Close your eyes baby girl. It will be okay, I promise, " I said, trying to be reassuring. She nodded, closing her eyes right as the shot rang out. My baby girl fell to the floor, looking as though she was just sleeping. My heart broke. David, Abigail and I were dragged out of the house and thrown into the back of a truck filled with other people. I recognized them as my friends and neighbors.

I didn't know at the time, that that night, sitting in the back of a dirty truck smelling of urine and body odor, that it would be the last time I saw my little brother and sister.

 _2015-75 years later_

I sat in the rundown apartment reading another medical journal.

After that night, I was changed into a monster while I was in the concentration camp. Once we arrived, I was separated from my siblings. They were too young to work, and I didn't find out until later that they were sent straight to the gas chamber. I cried for days when I found out.

I watched as almost my entire family, my livelihood was destroyed. And I was too weak to stop it. Not anymore.

For years now, I've been hunting former Nazis. They all went into hiding after the Americans set the Jews free.

I've killed a total of three hundred and twenty two former Nazis. I never found the ones I searched for though. The ones who beat and murdered my family.

Until now.

I was sitting in this dirty apartment, waiting for my target to return across the street. He was old now. Very old. He could die any day and once I found him, I knew I would end him before old age did. He didn't deserve that luxury when he didn't give it to the people he tortured, raped, and murdered.

My ears perked up as I heard him opening his door with his shaky hand attempting to put the key in. I was behind him in an instant.

"Let me help you, sir, " I said softly. He swivels around, hand on his chest.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there, " he muttered, turning around. "Thank you."

I turned the key in the lock, pushing open the door and helping him bring his groceries inside. Little did he know he wouldn't need them soon.

I shut the door behind me with a click and he turned to face me with squinted eyes.

"You can leave now young lady, " he said sternly. I smiled.

"Do you remember me?" I asked quietly. He looked confused and slowly shook his head. "Well, I remember you. You raped my mother right in front of me. Then put a gun to her temple and shot her. I have been searching for you for years." His head was shaking no over and over again, eyes wide with terror.

"You have me mistaken, " his voice trembled and I chucked.

"I could never forget you, " I said lowly. I grabbed him by his old and wrinkled neck and slammed him lightly against the wall. He cried out in pain and I reveled in it.

"Please! I don't know you! Let me go!" I glared at him.

"Oh you know me. You've just forgotten with your old age. You don't deserve that. You don't deserve to forget when I never can. Right before you and your buddies shipped me and my baby brother and sister off to die, you murdered our mother, father, and other little sister right in front of us. You raped my mother. You destroyed me. You and your friends are the reason I'm like this. And you will pay. With your life." I nicked his throat with my nail, and he started choking on his blood as it spilled from his jugular. I twisted his arm until it popped out of place. He couldn't cry out in pain.

But he sure could fucking talk.

"I'm sorry, " he gargled. "Please, I'm sorry, I've made a better man of myself. I've worked hard to redeem myself! Please!" I gripped his neck tightly until he stopped talking. I squeezed tighter and tighter until it snapped. I let him drop to the floor, looking at his corpse with distaste. He died much too quick for my taste. I hadwanted him to suffer the way he made my mother did, but I was too impatient with this one. It was too close to my frozen heart. I walked out of the apartment after cleaning up the body and home to the point where you wouldn't even know what had happened here. I grabbed my few belongings before leaving quickly. Heading to Washington.

 _Four days later_

I was settling into my new house of the next three years. I needed to take a break from my hunt. I was desiring interaction with people. I had decided to reside in Forks, Washington during this time. It was perfect, rainy, cloudy, and cold a majority of the year.

I signed up for the local high school and bought some new furniture, such as a bed, couch, tv, and dressers. I also bought myself a phone and clothes.

The next day at school, all I could hear was whispers. Whispers about how beautiful I am, how I must be a slut, how I look like a family named the Cullens. It never ended.

I didn't speak to anyone unless they spoke to me. I must be a standoffish bitch. I finished my work before anyone else. I must be a super genius freak. Shut up humans.

A sweet girl approached me. Angela she said her name was. I gave a soft smile at her.

"You must be Isabella. Welcome to Forks, " she said smiling shyly.

"Thank you, " I said quietly, secretly jumping for joy at the fact that this first nice girl is talking to me. She invited me to sit with her group at lunch, and I accepted.

At lunch, I was astounded to see who her friends were because they were the complete opposite of her. Where she was kind and gentle, they were crude and intrusive.

"So," Jessica snapped her gum. "Like, where'd you come from?" I looked at her annoyed.

"Arizona," I replied shortly. She frowned at my tone.

"You're so pale, aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, really tan?"

I shrugged. "I guess not."

The door opened, and the scent of vampires hit me in the face. I turned quickly to see five of them enter the cafeteria. They walked, no, glided towards a table towards the back, away from the humans. One of them started at me and turned to the rest. Before I knew it, they were all looking at me.

"Why are the Cullens looking at _you_?" Jessica asked disdainfully. I shrugged, not tearing my eyes from the group of vampires. One of them spoke to me.

"Why are you here?" it was the blonde male.

"Starting over, " I said in only a tone they could hear. The blonde waved me over and I excused myself. I slowly walked over to their table and sat when the pixie like one told me to.

"I'm Alice, this is my husband, Jasper, my sister Rosalie, and my brothers Edward and Emmett. You are Isabella?" she asked. I nodded.

"Call me Bella. Pleasure." She smiled at me.

"Okay, Bella! Are you here to kill anyone?" She asked bluntly. I shook my head quickly.

"I don't feed off of humans. I drink from animals," I said quietly. She nodded.

"I couldn't tell because of your contacts. Why don't you come over to our place after school? We can talk more privately that way."

I thought for a moment before nodding slowly. She gave me a brilliant grin before grasping my hand tightly.

"We're going to be best friends, I can just tell, " she said excitedly. I gave a small smile as a response. The bell rang and she looked at Edward. "Edward will walk you to biology, he has that class with you." I shrugged. I didn't need a babysitter. Edward held out his hand and we walked silently to class. Once we sat down he turned slightly towards me.

"So, Arizona, huh" he smirked. I giggled a little.

"But of course, less suspicious that way," I explained. He smiled and nodded, effectively agreeing with me. The teacher, Mr. Banner called class to order and we turned towards the front. Class went on uneventful, and Edward walked me to gym.

"I don't need a babysitter, you know," I smirked. "I've been doing this quite a while now."

"I'm just a friend walking a friend to class," he smiled a crooked grin at me. It did something to me, but I'm not exactly sure what. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips. His eyes twinkle somehow that causes my dead heart to feel… lighter somehow. Almost… happy? I hadn't realized in my deep thoughts that we had drifted closer. I took a small but significant step back, away from him. His eyes flashed with hurt before he hid it with another smile.

"I'll see you after gym, Bella," he said before turning and walking down the corridor to his next class. After a minute of starting at the spot he was standing in, I turned to enter the locker room and change into my gym clothes.

Boys eyes trailed hungrily down my body in my short shorts and gray short sleeved top in a way that made my body tingle with nerves and discomfort. I tried to ignore it but eventually I couldn't anymore.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snapped at the unsuspecting boys. One of them actually pulled out their phone and took a picture with a flash. I rolled my eyes at their blatant immaturity.

Entering the gym from the locker room, I heard and smelled rather than saw Rosalie and Alice. Alice skipped over to me with a large grin on her face, her pearly whites glaring at me.

"Hey Bella!" I smiled at her endearing enthusiasm.

"Hey Alice. How was your last class?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by a boisterous laughter. Emmett, Jasper and Edward appeared at their sides, flanking them. Alice squealed when she saw Jasper and threw her arms around his neck. Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Meanwhile, Emmett and Rosalie engaged in a quick, short make out session. Edward and I stood Staring at the ground awkwardly.

I think Edward and I had different reasons for not wanting to look though. Edward was merely disgusted by the thought of watching his siblings make out, I on the other hand, I'm slightly jealous. Seeing these two couples have the desired contact that I had wished for years, it stirred something inside of me that I thought had disappeared. Not only did it bring jealousy, but it reminded me of Jacob's betrayal to me and my family. I had never told him or anyone else, but I had grown to love him, in a more than a brotherly way. And for him to hurt me that way, it made me lose my faith In Love. Why love someone who will only hurt you in the end?

Jasper pulled away from Alice for just a moment to look at me strangely. I could see the question in his eyes, but I just shook my head, telling him that I just could not talk about it, silently asking him to not say anything. His face showed understanding and he quickly rearranged his features to display nothing.

"Alright, alright. Break it up you guys," Coach Clapp said, coming over with his loud steps, whistle in his hand. He turned away as the couples separated and addressed the class.

"Alright, everyone! Today, We will be beginning the basketball segment. Now I want you all To break into groups of six. Your groups of six will be going against each other. Now, I know that the traditional basketball team only has five on the court, But as Isabella is joining us For the rest of the year, we need to accommodate the extra number. Now, break into your groups and we will draw numbers as to who goes first!" He blew his whistle and Alice gripped me tightly.

"You'll be in our group, right, Bella?" She looked up at me with her large golden eyes and I nodded.

We passed the ball around a bit, laughing and Emmett holding the ball about Alice's head, much too high for her to reach. It was funny watching her try to reach it while pretending to be human.

Our team was first to face off against the ones I sat at lunch with earlier. Jessica was glaring at me baleful and jealousy simmering in her eyes. She wasn't much of a sports player. Neither was Lauren or Angela. The boys were decent, but nothing against six vampires.

Once gym ended, Alice and Rosalie walked inside the locker room with me. Alice told me to meet them at Edwards car, the silver mobile in the lot. Once we met there, They would lead the way to their place. I agreed and told them I had to make a quick stop at home So they said they would wait for me. After they left the room I felt a tap on my shoulder, The warm Informing me that it was a human. I turn to see Jessica and Lauren standing behind me with angry looks on their face. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking what their problem was.

"Who do you think you are, new girl?" Lauren sneered. "You come here, acting as if you are better than everyone else, hanging with Cullens, ignoring the rest of us commoners. What makes you think you're any better than us?"

I laughed loudly and they looked at me insulted.

"Maybe they're talking to me because they actually like having a decent conversation with someone on their intellectual level? Or it could be that they don't want to hear about the latest gossip all around town. I don't know could be anything," I said casually. Jessica snorted.

"Oh please, you're just trying to get to Edward. Well, news flash bitch, if anyone deserves him, it's us. We've been trying to get his attention for years-" I interrupted swiftly.

"And last I checked, you never got it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have plans for the rest of my day," I said coolly and turned on my heel, walking out of the locker room. When I got to the parking lot, only Edward was there. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"I'm going to follow you to your place, then once you're ready, I'll drive us to my house," he explained and I nodded, quickly getting into my car. Less than forty minutes later, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's silver Volvo. It smelled just like him. I fiddled with the radio after gesturing towards it and receiving an approving nod. I turned on the cd player, and Claire De Lune started pouring through the speakers. I relaxed against the warm leather seats as I let the music engulf me. In no time at all, we were in front of a beautiful mansion made of mostly glass.

Before I could open my own door, Edward was opening it for me and holding out his hand to help me out of the car. I took it with a small smile, stepping out of the car cautiously. Edward walked me to the door, and as he opened the door I heard Swift footsteps rushing towards the front room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all there. Joining them, were two new people I had not seen nor met before.

"You must be Bella," the woman said, stepping closer and grasping me in a tight hug. When she pulled back, she was wearing the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She exhumed elegance that transcended from another time, a timeless beauty. The man put an arm on her shoulders gently.

"We were so excited to hear about you, we're so happy that you have decided to join us in our home, " the man said. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme." I smiled at the couple. They were sweet as could be.

"You're home is beautiful," I said shyly and Esme beamed at me.

"Thank you dear," she said proudly.

"So Bella," Carlisle started, and I turned to face him. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we would love to hear more about yourself," my eyes clouded as my memories floated behind my eyes. I quickly shook my head. Carlisle looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to share my story with strangers. I've barely come to accept it myself," I explained. He looked a little defeated but nodded. Alice approached with a soft smile.

"It's okay Bella, we won't force you, We all have had our fair share of difficult time accepting what's happened to us. In fact, some of us still haven't," her eyes drifted to Rosalie for a split second before meeting my eyes again and making me nearly break with her next words.

"But just know this Bella, you no longer have to be alone. We are your family too now."


End file.
